moonlightloversfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:PaniCienia/Ethan+Eloise kontra Belka, czyli nowoczesna wampirza wersja Romea i Juli
Krótki wstęp i wyjaśnienie relacji Ethan-Eloise, żeby się nikt nie czepiał, że jakieś nieścisłości są ��. Na początek niewiele wiadomo o tym, jak działa bycie kielichem, dlatego też sporo sama sobie dopisałam, a to w przyszłości może okazać się błędne. W 2 odcinku ścieżki Belki Ethan mówi, że ten pierwszy nie wie, jak działa relacja kielich-wampir i jest przekonany, że to tylko jednostronne. Natomiast 4 odcinku Belki dowiadujemy się, że Ethan nie może ugryźć Elki, ani się z nią przespać. Pocałunek jest dla mnie czymś o wiele mniej intymnym niż stosunek, więc pozwoliłam im na tę przyjemność. Charakter Ethana jest mieszanką moich własnych teorii, tego, co już o nim wiemy i Subaru Sakamkiego. Zmieniłam też trochę charakter Elki i dałam jej większe jaja, bo ma cięty język. Ale na tym się niestety kończy. Tekst trochę inspirowany wydarzeniami w 4 odcinku zawiera też informacje, które w nim padły. W tekście pojawiają się zdania po łacinie, ale ze względu na to, że jedyne co znam po łacinie to nazwy różnych gatunków zwierząt i roślinek ���� to korzystałam z tłumacza, więc bardzo możliwe, że są tam jakieś błędy. Z góry przepraszam za to osoby, które ten język znają i z wielką chęcią przyjmę poprawione wersje ��. Chciałabym Wam też życzyć wesołych świąt ��i szczęśliwego nowego roku ��♥��. To na tyle mojej paplaniny. Zapraszam do czytania i mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba. Zamknęłam drzwi od biblioteki i odetchnęłam głośno. Udało mi się uciec od Beliatha. — No proszę, proszę. Usłyszałam po swojej lewej czyjś głos, tak niespodziewanie, że aż podskoczyłam ze strachu. O nie! Ethan. Spojrzałam na niego błagalnie. — Wyglądasz, jakbyś przed czymś uciekała. A może raczej przed kimś — powiedział, śmiejąc się szyderczo. — Może powinienem zawołać Beliatha. W końcu jesteś jego kielichem. Powinien cię bronić. Nie sądzisz złotko? — Proszę, nie rób tego. Przed chwilą udało mi się zwiać temu zboczeńcowi spod jemioły. Nie chcę do niego wracać! Proszę, Ethan. Wiem, że mnie nie lubisz, wiem, że nie możesz się ze mną spoufalać, ale nie skazuj mnie na niego. — Sama go sobie wybrałaś. — Poważnie chcesz mi wytykać coś, co zrobiłam, kiedy byłam praktycznie martwa? — To nie moja wina, że jesteś taka głupia, żeby skakać przez okno — odpowiedział, a ja prychnęłam. — No pewnie, bo to ja sama postanowiłam nauczyć się latać i dobrowolnie wyskoczyłam. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu uśmiechnął się i musiałam przyznać, że z uśmiechem wyglądał naprawdę bardzo przystojnie. Nie potrafiłam oderwać od niego oczu. Już dawno zauważyłam, że żadnemu chłopakowi nic nie brakuje, jeśli chodzi o wygląd, ale patrząc na Ethana ze szczerym uśmiechem poczułam motylki w brzuchu. — Dobra, możesz tu sobie siedzieć, ale nie przeszkadzaj mi, bo powiem Beliathowi, gdzie jesteś. — Dzięki Ethan — uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie i odetchnęłam z ulgą. Mimo iż przy naszym poprzednim spotkaniu białowłosy wampir dał mi jasno do zrozumienia, że jestem za głupia na te książki, chciałam znaleźć coś, co należało do moich rodziców. Wiem, że są tu ich książki o wampirach i musiałam je za wszelką cenę odnaleźć. Weszłam między regały, dokładnie przeglądając tytuły. Ale nic nie mogłam znaleźć. Może je schowali? Albo – co gorsza – zniszczyli... Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głos Ethana. — Coś się stało? — Zwiała mi spod jemioły! Gderała, że za bardzo ją napastuję, a kiedy chciałem zrobić coś romantycznego, to też jej nie pasuje. I jeszcze mnie kopnęła. Głośny śmiech wampira rozbrzmiał mi w uszach. — Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ta mała dziewczynka nie tylko ci zwiała, ale też znokautowała? Przerażona przylgnęłam do regału, starając się nie wydawać żadnych dźwięków. — A to oznacza, że na ciebie nie leci. Chyba ją polubię — powiedział i znowu się zaśmiał. — Słyszę jej oddech. Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że tu jest? — Bo nie pytałeś. Przygryzłam wargę, żeby się nie roześmiać. Ethan, kiedy nie robił przerażających min, wydawał się naprawdę fajnym facetem. Wiedziałam jednak, że tym razem mi nie pomoże. Po pierwsze nie miał takiej możliwości, a po drugie nie jestem pewna czy w ogóle chciałby to zrobić. — Wiesz, że jest moim kielichem. I nie możesz z nią być. — A kto powiedział, że tego chcę? Lubię ją i tyle. To chyba dobrze, że dogaduję się z kielichem mojego przyjaciela co nie? Słuchałam tego kompletnie oniemiała. Akceptowałam to, że tylko Beliath może pić moją krew, ale fakt, że nie mogę być z żadnym innym facetem, już mi się nie podobał. Perspektywa reszty życia z tym zboczeńcem, który godzinę, podczas której nie będzie próbował mnie wymacać, uznaje za straconą, jest przerażająca. Już nawet Ethan ze swoim trudnym charakterem jest od niego lepszy. No i jestem pewna, że za tymi złośliwościami, które z czasem przestają urażać, a zaczynają bawić, kryje się bardzo wrażliwa osoba. Wystarczy tylko przebić się przez jego mur. — Ty ją lubisz? Od kiedy tak szybko nawiązujesz relacje z innymi? — Odkąd dowiedziałem się, że też potrafi się odgryźć i w przeciwieństwie do większości lasek, z którymi się spotykałeś, ma trochę oleju w głowie. *** Siedziałam na kanapie w barze i przyglądałam się Belathowi flirtującemu z jakąś laską. Nie, żeby mnie to ruszało, bo miałam go głęboko gdzieś, ale wkurzało mnie to, że gdybym to ja była na jego miejscu urządziłby mi awanturę stulecia. — Cześć mała — usłyszałam tuż przy uchu i zostałam przyciągnięta do czyjegoś torsu. — Co ty tu robisz całkiem sama? — Przestań się zgrywać Ethan. Powiedz Beliathowi, że idę do domu. Nie mam ochoty siedzieć tu samotnie. Ludzie patrzą na mnie jak na wariatkę. — Ej! Ja z tobą posiedzę. Zapewne nie wiesz, ale z Beliathem uwielbiamy podkradać sobie dziewczyny. Co prawda nie wiele mogę z tobą zrobić, przez to, że jesteś jego kielichem, ale sam fakt, że dobrze się ze mną bawisz, doprowadzi go do szału. — Co masz przez to na myśli? — zapytałam, stając przed nim. — Beliath bardzo nie lubi, kiedy ktoś wtrąca się w jego gierki, a ja z przyjemnością trochę mu w tym poprzeszkadzam. Poza tym jesteś naprawdę ładna i potrafisz odpyskować, a ja bardzo to doceniam. Ten dureń nie wie, co traci, uganiając się za innymi, kiedy ma cię tuż pod nosem. — powiedział, uśmiechając się czarująco. W normalnych okolicznościach kolana by mi zmiękły, gdyby się tak do mnie uśmiechnął, ale znając jego mroczny sekret, potrafiłam tylko po raz kolejny przyznać sama przed sobą, że jest naprawdę bardzo przystojny. — Dobra. Wchodzę w to. Mimo wszystko wolę ciebie od niego. — powiedziałam, a on z szerokim uśmiechem objął mnie w pasie i poprowadził do baru. — No proszę, proszę Ethan. Wyrwałeś ją w mniej niż pięć minut. — powiedział barman, kiedy do niego podeszliśmy. — Chciałbyś mi o czymś powiedzieć kochanie? — zapytałam, posyłając mu wyzywające spojrzenie. Jeśli już mamy grać, to po co się ograniczać?. — Za długo by opowiadać myszko. Daj to, co zawsze — powiedział i uśmiechnął się do mnie. — Rozkręcasz się. Bardzo mi się to podoba. Oby tak dalej. Po chwili barman przyniósł nam nasze drinki. — Więc? Często to przychodzicie z Beliathem? — zapytałam. — Tak, fajną grają tu muzykę i można spotkać ładne dziewczyny — powiedział, puszczając mi oczko. Zaśmiałam się lekko i wzięłam łyk drinka. Z zaciekawieniem rozglądałam się dookoła. Wcześniej ze złości na Beliatha nie zwróciłam uwagi na wystrój. Mój wzrok natrafił na "mojego" wampira mizdrzącego się z inną. Mimowolnie zacisnęłam mocniej dłoń na kieliszku. Dureń nawet się z tym nie krył. — Ej, nie ściskaj tak mocno — powiedział Ethan, łapiąc mnie za nadgarstek. — Jako kielich masz więcej siły. Spojrzałam na niego zdezorientowana, ale puściłam szklankę z drinkiem. — Aż tak jesteś zazdrosna? — zapytał ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. — Nie, nie o to chodzi. To po prostu jest niesprawiedliwe. Gdybym ja flirtowała z jakimś facetem, to zapewne by go rozszarpał. A na mnie nawrzeszczał. — Mnie nic nie zrobi. Mimo że jest starszy, to jestem od niego silniejszy. Jeśli już mamy robić mu na złość to idźmy na całość. — powiedział, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. Nie miałam pojęcia dlaczego, ale wydawało mi się, że jemu bardzo pasuje ta sytuacja. Mnie w gruncie rzeczy również. — Na jak wiele możemy sobie pozwolić? — Ze względu na to, że jesteś jego kielichem, nie możemy robić nic bardzo intymnego. Taką ostatnią granicą jest pocałunek. — powiedział. — Więc? Idziemy doprowadzić go do szału? — zapytał, wyciągając do mnie rękę. — Pewnie — powiedziałam i ujęłam ją. Ethan zapłacił za nasze drinki i pociągnął mnie na parkiet w pobliże Beliatha i jego koleżanki. Objął mnie mocno w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie. Ja natomiast objęłam go za kark i pozwoliłam mu kołysać moimi biodrami w rytm muzyki. Był teraz zupełnie inny niż na początku. Przestał mnie przerażać, a zaczął intrygować. Kiedy bliżej się go poznaje, można łatwo dostrzec, jaki jest naprawdę. Złośliwy dupek, ale w gruncie rzeczy całkiem fajny facet. Ukrywa coś za tymi złośliwościami, a ja zrobię wszystko, żeby dowiedzieć się, co to jest. Obrócił mnie tyłem do siebie i przyciągnął do swojego torsu. Jedną rękę ułożył na moim biodrze, a drugą na moim brzuchu. Ja natomiast jedną dłoń zostawiłam na jego karku, a drogą położyłam na jego leżącej na moim tułowiu. Oddałam mu się całkowicie i pozwoliłam kierować moim ciałem. Podobała mi się ta bliskość z nim. Zatraciłam się w tańcu, zupełnie odcinając się od świata zewnętrznego. Jedynie ciepło bijące od Ethana trzymało mnie w świadomości. — Beliath nas zauważył. — wyszeptał mi nagle do ucha. — I idzie w naszą stronę. Gotowa na wielki finał? — Zawsze i wszędzie — odpowiedziałam, odwróciłam się do niego twarzą. Przez dosłownie sekundę patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy, a potem białowłosy nachylił się nade mną i pocałował w usta. Kompletnie niespodziewanie poczułam stado motyli w brzuchu. Ledwo zdążyłam odwzajemnić pocałunek, a zostałam brutalnie od niego oderwana. — Co tu się wyprawia?! — wrzasnął wściekły Beliath. Spojrzałam mu wyzywająco w oczy i odpowiedziałam. — Dobrze się bawię. Zupełnie tak jak ty. — patrząc na niego, miałam wrażenie, że zaraz dym pójdzie mu uszami. Był wściekły, ale ja również. — Przyprowadziłeś mnie tutaj i kazałeś siedzieć na kanapie, podczas gdy ty zabawiałeś się z innymi dziewczynami. Dlaczego ja też nie mogłam się trochę rozerwać? Przecież o to chodzi w imprezach, co nie? — Beliath? Co się dzieje? — podeszła do nas dziewczyna, z którą wampir był dotychczas. — Ja z wielką chęcią wyjaśnię ci, co się tutaj dzieje złotko. — odpowiedziałam, uśmiechając się uroczo — Mój facet na moich oczach zabawiał się z tobą, a teraz robi mi wyrzuty, bo tańczyłam z kumplem. — Z satysfakcją obserwowałam szok malujący się na twarzy Beliatha i wściekłość na twarzy dziewczyny. — Mówiłeś, że jesteś wolny. Nigdy więcej się do mnie nie zbliżaj dupku — wrzasnęła i spoliczkowała go. — A tobie radzę znaleźć sobie nowego faceta, bo on nie jest wart nikogo — następnie odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła. — Zadowolona jesteś z siebie? — zapytał Beliath z mordem w oczach. — Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. — odpowiedziałam, powstrzymując śmiech na widok czerwonej ze złości twarzy wampira. — Porozmawiamy w domu — odwarknął. — A co ja dziecko jestem?! — wrzasnęłam, ale on mnie zignorował i zwrócił się do krztuszącego się śmiechem Ethana. — A ty? Jak to możliwe, że jeszcze żyjesz? Nie możesz z nią mieć żadnych kontaktów cielesnych. — Mylisz się. Nie mogę pić jej krwi i nie mogę stworzyć z nią normalnego, stałego związku. Wszystko inne jest dozwolone — odpowiedział, puszczając mi oczko. Natychmiast zrozumiałam, że Beilath nie do końca wie, na czym polega relacja z kielichem. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. To daje nam duże pole do popisu. — Idziemy Eloise — powiedział wciąż wściekły. Przewróciłam oczami i podeszłam do Ethana. — Do zobaczenia później, kochanie — powiedziałam i ucałowałam go w policzek. Beliath ponownie zmienił kolor swojej skóry i zrobił się cały purpurowy. Wyszłam z baru w akompaniamencie śmiechu białowłosego i wściekłego prychania fioletowowłosego. Wiedziałam, że poniosę konsekwencje swoich czynów, ale zdecydowanie było warto. *** Spędzając tyle czasu z wampirami, powoli zaczęłam przybierać ich nawyki, więc w momencie, gdy zbliżał się świt, szykowałam się do snu. Właśnie kończyłam rozczesywać włosy, kiedy usłyszałam stukanie w okno. Szybko tam podeszłam i zobaczyłam Ethana rzucającego w moje okno kamyczkami. — Zwariowałeś? Zaraz będzie świt. Wracaj do siebie durniu. — Spokojnie. Jeszcze mam trochę czasu. Chodź do mnie do pokoju. Mina Beliatha jak wieczorem ode mnie wyjdziesz, będzie niezapomniana. — Ethan, nie sądzisz, że to przesada? Ostatnio Beliath jest jak chodząca bomba zegarowa. Nie chcę przekroczyć tej cienkiej granicy. — Nic się nie stanie. Tobie nie może zrobić krzywdy, jeśli chce żyć, a mnie nie da rady. Mówiłem ci już, że jestem od niego silniejszy. Wojsko zrobiło swoje. — Byłeś w wojsku? — zapytałam zaskoczona. — Powiem ci więcej, jak do mnie przyjdziesz. — oświadczył. — Jesteś okropny — burknęłam, a on uśmiechnął się złośliwie i powiedział. — Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. — Dobra, zaraz przyjdę, tylko idź już i się schowaj. Świt wstanie lada chwila. Z kim będę Beliatha irytować jak spłoniesz na słońcu? — zapytałam, a on wystawił mi język i skierował się w stronę wejścia do rezydencji. Związałam włosy w kucyka, ubrałam szlafrok i wyszłam z pokoju kierując się w stronę sypialni Ethana. Białowłosy czekał na mnie przed nimi nonszalancko oparty o framugę. — Dzień dobry mała. — Cześć duży — odpowiedziałam mu w ten sam sposób. Uniósł kącik ust w uśmiechu i otworzył mi drzwi, przepuszczając mnie pierwszą. Weszłam do środka i bezceremonialnie zajęłam wygodny fotel, który stał w kącie jego pokoju. Białowłosy pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową i rzucił się na swoje łóżko. — No więc? Co miałeś na myśli, mówiąc o wojsku? — To, że byłem w wojsku. Jak tylko ukończyłem 18 lat, to zaciągnąłem się na służbę. Ale nie do końca jako zwykły żołnierz. Miałem być lekarzem wojskowym. Mimo wszystko musiałem ćwiczyć i nabrać masy mięśniowej. Chudzielec na polu walki długo by nie przetrwał no i nie dałbym rady zaciągnąć rannych w bezpieczne miejsce. Więc ćwiczyłem zarówno umysł, jak i mięśnie. —Jesteś lekarzem? — zapytałam zaskoczona nową informacją o wampirze. — Można tak powiedzieć. Chociaż to trochę naciągane. Uczyłem się na to stanowisko, ale przemiana pokrzyżowała mi plany. Mimo wszystko aktywnie wykorzystuję to, co już wiem, żeby leczyć resztę, kiedy coś sobie zrobią, albo ratuję im tyłki, jak wypiją za dużo krwi. — Rozumiem — odpowiedziałam. — Skończyłaś przesłuchanie? — Na chwilę obecną tak. — Jesteś niemożliwa — stwierdził rozbawiony. — Chyba zacznę żałować, że dałem się wkręcić w irytowanie z tobą Beliatha. Prychnęłam i podniosłam się. Podeszłam do niego i ułożyłam ręce tak, aby jego głowa była między nimi. Następnie usiadłam na nim okrakiem, a potem lekko się podniosłam i zawisłam nad nim, tak aby spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. — Przypominam ci, że to był twój pomysł i nikt do niczego cię nie zmuszał. Dzisiejsze wspólne spędzanie czasu też ty wymyśliłeś. Złapał mnie w pasie i rzucił na łóżko obok siebie i tym razem to on zawisł nade mną i zaczął się we mnie wpatrywać. Przez chwilę myślałam, że mnie pocałuje, ale potem po prostu położył się obok i powiedział. — Idź spać. Musimy wstać wcześniej od Beliatha, żeby zrobić mu tę niespodziankę. — odpowiedział i obrócił się na drogi bok, najwyraźniej nic sobie nie robiąc z tego, że leżę tuż obok. W pokoju zapanowała idealna cisza. Słychać było tylko nasze oddechy. Po paru minutach Ethan już spał, ale ja nie potrafiłam zasnąć. Cały czas się zastanawiałam czy dobrze robię, prowokując Beliatha. Wtedy w klubie zasłużył sobie na to, ale w każdej kolejnej sytuacji irytowaliśmy go zupełnie bez powodu. Bo tak chcieliśmy. Bo tak nam się podobało. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, z czego to wynika. Może to Ethan tak na mnie działał? Uwielbiałam spędzać z nim czas, bardzo dobrze się dogadywaliśmy, nawet jego uszczypliwości przestały mi przeszkadzać. Może to dlatego, że chcę być blisko niego, dokuczam razem z nim Beliathowi? Czy to możliwe, że coś do niego poczułam? Spojrzałam na śpiącego obok mnie wampira, wyglądał tak spokojnie i niewinnie. Delikatnie odgarnęłam mu grzywkę z oczu i zapytałam bardzo cicho. — Co ty ukrywasz, hmmm? W odpowiedzi mruknął coś niewyraźnie, uśmiechnął się delikatnie zupełnie, jakby śniło mu się coś miłego i przekręcił się tak, że jego ręka wylądowała na moim brzuchu. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko i ledwo powstrzymałam się od wtulenia nosa w jego tors. Nie wiedziałam, jak wiele mogę sobie pozwolić z bliskością z nim, a nie chciałam ryzykować, że coś nam się stanie. W końcu, aby ten przeuroczy widok mnie nie kusił, zamknęłam oczy i po jakimś czasie odpłynęłam w objęcia Morfeusza. Obudziło mnie delikatnie łaskotanie, a kiedy otworzyłam oczy, okazało się, że to Ethan postanowił odgarnąć kilka niesfornych kosmyków moich włosów, które podczas snu wysunęły się z mojego kucyka. Ciekawie czy wie, że zrobiłam to samo kilka godzin temu? Uśmiechnęłam się do niego promiennie i powiedziałam. — Dobry wieczór. — I nawzajem. To jak, gotowa ponownie zobaczyć purpurowego ze złości Beliatha? — No pewnie! A jaki dokładnie jest plan? Powiedziałeś mi tylko, że mam u ciebie spać. — Beliath nie wie, że nie mogę dotknąć cię w ten sposób. Więc kiedy zobaczy cię teraz wychodzącą z mojego pokoju, pomyśli to, co pomyślałby każdy. Że spaliśmy ze sobą. — A my nie będziemy wyprowadzać go z błędu. Rozumiem. — Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że jesteś jednak bardziej domyślna, niż się na początku wydawało — powiedział, szczerząc się do mnie, a ja rzuciłam w niego poduszką. Nim zdążyłam zareagować, oberwałam tym samym jaśkiem co wampir. — No co? Myślałaś, że jak jesteś dziewczyną, to ci nie oddam z poduszki? — Głupek — powiedziałam i odłożyłam ją na miejsce. — Tchórzysz? — zapytał zaczepnie, a w jego oczach widać było iskierki rozbawienia. Wciąż nie mogłam wyjść z podziwu, jak przystojny jest, kiedy się szczerze uśmiecha. — Chciałbyś — odpowiedziałam, złapałam za poduszkę i zaczęłam nią go okładać. Na początku się nie bronił, tylko głośno śmiał, ale po chwili zabrał mi moją broń i przycisnął mnie do materaca. — No i co teraz? — zapytał, dalej szeroko uśmiechnięty. — Nie wiem. Masz jakiś pomysł? — zapytałam. — Bardzo dużo, ale niestety większości nie mogę zrealizować — odpowiedział, a ja oblałam się rumieńcem, ale nie odwróciłam od niego wzroku. Po chwili walki na spojrzenia odsunął się ode mnie i pozwolił wstać. — Dobra, pamiętasz nasz plan? Beliath już wstał. — Skąd wiesz? — zapytałam zdezorientowana. — Jestem wampirem. Mam wyczulone zmysłu głuptasku. Prychnęłam cicho, ale nie chciałam zaczynać kolejnej wojny. Ethan złapał mnie za rękę i poprowadził do drzwi, które otworzył. — Dziękuję za dzisiaj mała. Było fantastyczne — powiedział, głaszcząc mnie po policzku. — Mmm zdecydowanie musimy to powtórzyć — powiedziałam i pocałowałam go w usta. Ponownie stado motyli drzemiących w moim brzuchu obudziło się do życia i próbowało wydostać się na zewnątrz. Nie musiałam długo czekać na reakcję mojego partnera w tym spisku. Objął mnie w pasie i odwzajemnił pocałunek. Całował namiętnie, ale jednocześnie powoli, zupełnie jakby czas stanął w miejscu. Bardzo nie chciałam tego kończyć, ale powoli brakowało mi tchu, więc z wielką niechęcią zakończyłam pieszczotę. — Idę wziąć prysznic. Widzimy się później. — powiedziałam i całkiem się od niego odsunęłam. — O cześć Beliath — powiedziałam do stojącego tuż obok wampira, który wpatrywał się w nas z takim wzrokiem, że gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać, już dawno bylibyśmy martwi. — Mam nadzieję, że nie byliśmy za głośno. Staraliśmy się powstrzymywać, ale wiesz, jak to jest, nie zawsze się da — powiedział Ethan, szczerząc do niego zęby. — Dobra, to ja was już zostawię — powiedziałam, posłałam białowłosemu całusa i ruszyłam w stronę mojego pokoju. Wzięłam coś na przebranie i zamknęłam się w łazience. *** Siedziałam w bibliotece, z całkiem już zirytowanym Ethanem, który usiłował nauczyć mnie czegoś po łacinie. — Czego cię uczyli w tej twojej szkole? Nie jest tragicznie, ale do dobrej znajomości tego języka dużo ci brakuje, więc jeśli poświęcimy mnóstwo czasu na naukę, to jeszcze coś z ciebie będzie. Nie martw się, nie jesteś przypadkiem beznadziejnym. Ciesz się, bo idiotów nie uczę — powiedział. — Łacina nigdy nie była mi potrzebna. I dziękuję ci o łaskawco, że twoim zdaniem można coś zrobić, żebym była mniej głupia — powiedziałam, uroczo się do niego uśmiechając. Ethan tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ale nic nie powiedział. Tak naprawdę uczyłam się tego w szkole. Poprosiłam go o naukę tylko po to, żeby mieć wymówkę do spędzania z nim jeszcze większej ilości czasu. Orłem z łaciny nigdy nie byłam i książki nie dałabym rady przeczytać, ale podstawy nie stanowiły dla mnie żadnego problem. Spojrzałam na Ethana, który wpatrywał się w leżący przed nami tom. Im dłużej go znałam i im więcej czasu z nim spędzałam, tym więcej zaczęłam w nim dostrzegać. Na przykład, że zirytowany i zarumieniony ze złości wygląda równie przystojnie co ze szczerym uśmiechem. W ogóle jest bardzo przystojny i już jakiś czas temu zrozumiałam, że skradł mi serce. Jak ostatnia idiotka zakochałam się w facecie, z którym nie mogę być i w dodatku on pewnie nigdy nie spojrzy na mnie w ten sposób. Co prawda przestał na mnie ciągle narzekać, ale traktuje mnie jak koleżankę, może przyjaciółkę. Nic poza tym. — Chyba nie ma już sensu tego męczyć — powiedział i zamknął książkę. — Czemu tak na mnie patrzysz? — zapytał. — Po prostu się zastanawiam, dlaczego jesteś taki oschły i nieprzystępny dla wszystkich. Ciągle mi dogryzasz i obrażasz, tylko po to, żeby za chwilę powiedzieć mi, że mnie lubisz i dobrze ci się ze mną rozmawia. Nie rozumiem tego — powiedziałam i zauważyłam, że nagle jakby posmutniał. — To nie chodzi o ciebie, bo naprawdę bardzo cię lubię i czuję się przy tobie fantastycznie. Ale ja... ja po prostu nie lubię nawiązywać bliskich relacji — odpowiedział, a ja przypomniałam sobie zdziwienie Beliatha sprzed kilku tygodni, kiedy dowiedział się, że Ethan mnie polubił. — Rozumiem. Jeśli nie chcesz o tym mówić, to nie... Przerwał mi, kręcąc głową. — Wiesz już, że uczyłem się na lekarza wojskowego, ale nie wiesz wszystkiego. Ludzi takich jak ja było bardzo mało. Niewielu było na tyle odważnych, żeby pójść na pole walki. Woleli poczekać w obozie. Więc mimo małego doświadczenia wysyłali mnie, żebym próbował ratować tych najbardziej rannych albo przynajmniej podtrzymywał ich przy życiu, aż nie dotrą do obozu i nie zajmą się nimi profesjonalni lekarze. Robiłem wszystko, co w mojej mocy. Ale inni tego nie rozumieli. Rodziny poległych obwiniały mnie za to, że nie uratowałem ich bliskich. Za to ci, których ocaliłem, ale kosztem na przykład odciętej kończyny mieli do mnie pretensje, że ich uratowałem. Zawsze szedłem wtedy do mojej ówczesnej dziewczyny. Potrzebowałem pocieszenia i powiedzenia, że dobrze to robię. Podczas jednego z takich dni nakryłem ją na zdradzie. Jak się potem okazało, nigdy nie była mi wierna. Na domiar złego jej kochankiem był mój brat. Kilka tygodni później zostałem wampirem. Słuchałam tego kompletnie zaskoczona. Już rozumiałam, dlaczego Ethan tak się zachowywał. Został tyle razy zraniony, że panicznie boi się kolejny raz ci, których kocha najbardziej, złamią mu serce. Dlatego mimo sympatii, jaką żywi do innych jest oschły i nieprzyjemny. Kiedy skończył mówić, podniosłam się i mocno go przytuliłam. Pierwszy raz widziałam go tak smutnego. Wtulił się we mnie, a ja pogłaskałam go po głowie. Czułam, że tego potrzebuje. — Dziękuję, że nie pieprzysz bzdur, że mnie rozumiesz i wiesz, co czuję. — Nigdy nie byłam w twojej sytuacji, więc nie mam pojęcia, co czujesz. Ale mimo wszystko, nie chcę, żebyś był smutny. Już wolę, kiedy mnie obrażasz, ale jesteś uśmiechnięty. - powiedziałam, a on cicho się zaśmiał. *** Siedziałam obok Ethana na ławce w ogrodzie i planowaliśmy jak kolejny raz wkurzyć Beliatha. — Nie wiem, czy to zadziała. Ale może moglibyśmy mu powiedzieć, że... — przerwał mi zupełnie niespodziewanie, całując mnie w usta. Kompletnie zaskoczona odwzajemniłam pieszczotę, ale on zakończył ją równie szybko i niespodziewanie jak zaczął. — Przepraszam, myślałem, że słyszę Beliatha. Zmarszczyłam brwi skonfundowana jego słowami. Przecież jest wampirem. Ma czulszy słuch niż ja. Nie mógł się przesłyszeć. Więc dlaczego mnie pocałował? Czy to znaczy, że on... że on mnie też...? Muszę to jakoś sprawdzić. — Wiesz, że jeśli chcesz mnie pocałować, to nie musisz kłamać? Po prostu to zrób — to chyba najbezpieczniejsze wyjście. Albo mnie wyśmieje i jak zwykle powie, że jestem głupia, albo mnie pocałuje. Spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony, ale po chwili przyciągnął mnie do siebie i wpił się w moje usta. Całował dziko i zachłannie. Zupełnie jakby chciał przez ten pocałunek przekazać mi wszystkie swoje uczucia. Odwzajemniłam wszystko z takim samym zaangażowaniem. Tak bardzo chciałam być tylko jego. Po dłuższej chwili Ethan odsunął się ode mnie i spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy. — Nie chcę tak dłużej. Musimy albo to całkiem zakończyć, albo przeprosić Beliatha i poprosić go o to, żeby przemienił cię w wampira. Z wielu długich rozmów z Ethanem o tym, jak działa kielich i co możemy robić a co nie. Widziałam, że przemiana zerwie tę więź, a ja i Ethan nie będziemy już niczym ograniczeni. — Nie chcę Cię tracić — powiedziałam. — Ja też tego nie chcę. Idę porozmawiać z Beliathem. Mam nadzieję, że zgodzi się mnie wysłuchać. — Jeśli nie, to zawsze możemy uprzykrzać mu życie do tego stopnia, że w końcu ulegnie — powiedziałam, śmiejąc się. Ethan tylko się uśmiechnął i pocałował mnie w czubek głowy, a potem skierował się w stronę wejścia do rezydencji. Miałam wielką nadzieję, że mu się uda. Ethan Miałem nadzieję, że Beliath nigdzie dzisiaj nie wychodził i nie będę musiał lecieć do Moondance po niego. Ale zrobię to. Dla niej zrobię wszystko. Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że po moim ostatnim miłosnym zawodzie zakocham się jeszcze raz i to tak mocno. Kiedy w końcu stanąłem przed drzwiami pokoju Beliatha zapukałem i czekałem. Na szczęście był w środku. — Możemy porozmawiać Beliath? — A niby o czym chcesz rozmawiać? — Chciałem cię przeprosić i wytłumaczyć całą tę sprawę z Eloise — odpowiedziałem, a on ze zdezorientowaną miną wpuścił mnie do środka. — Słucham zatem — powiedział, a ja wszystko mu wyjaśniłem. Powiedziałem, że sytuacja w klubie rzeczywiście była z czystej przyjacielskiej złośliwości, ale każda, która wydarzyła się później, nie powinna mieć miejsca, problem w tym, że spodobała mi się bliskość z Eloise i robiłem to tylko po to, by ją sobie zapewnić. Przyznałem również, że nigdy nie doszło między nami do niczego więcej niż pocałunku. Przez cały mój wywód Beliath nie odezwał się słowem, tylko patrzył na mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami. — Dopiero niedawno zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, co się ze mną działo. Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale ja się w niej zakochałem. — Dobra, czekaj chwilę! Naprawdę chcesz, żebym ci uwierzył, że zakochałeś się w Eloise? I tylko dlatego przez ostatnie 2 miesiące uprzykrzaliście mi życie aż tak bardzo? — Właśnie przed chwilą ci to powiedziałem! Czego tu nie rozumiesz? — Po prostu jestem zaskoczony. No i po co mi to wszystko mówisz? — Chcę, żebyś przemienił ją w wampira — oznajmiłem. Między nami zapanowała idealna cisza. Nienawidziłem takich momentów. — Powiedz coś! Odmów, zgódź się. Poślij mnie do diabła, ale powiedz coś! — warknąłem zirytowany jego milczeniem. — Zgoda. — powiedział. A mnie zamurowało. — D-dlaczego? — Po pierwsze, jeśli bym się nie zgodził, to wymusilibyście to na mnie, jeszcze bardziej uprzykrzając mi życie, a ja mam już dosyć po tych 2 miesiącach. Po drugie mimo wszystko jesteś moim przyjacielem. No i robiłeś to dla kobiety, którą kochasz i ja to w pełni rozumiem. Wiesz przecież najlepiej, że przy wyrywaniu lasek dużo dla nich poświęcam. — Najwięcej to poświęcasz pieniędzy — mruknąłem pod nosem. — Więc postanowiłem, że ją przemienię — ciągnął dalej, ignorując moją uwagę. — Bo naprawdę mam już dosyć waszych durnych żartów. I — urwał na chwilę — I chcę odzyskać przyjaciela. Ostatnio byłeś nie do wytrzymania, a może w końcu, kiedy będziesz mógł być z Eloise, wróci stary dobry Ethan. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego i powiedziałem. — Dzięki stary. Szczerze to mnie też brakowało naszej przyjaźni. Tylko wiesz, że nie wszystko będzie tak jak dawniej? — Tak, tak wiem. Nie będziesz mi w końcu podkradał dziewczyny, a dzięki temu i ja nie będę musiał kraść ich tobie, bo nasz kochany Ethanuś się zakochał. - zakpił. — Kretyn z ciebie — powiedziałem, a on tylko głośno się zaśmiał. — Dobra chodźmy już do Eloise. Trzeba ją przemienić. Obaj wyszliśmy z jego pokoju w o wiele lepszych nastrojach. Beliath, bo w końcu będzie mógł bez przeszkód podrywać dziewczyny i ja, bo będę mógł być z Eloise bez żadnych ograniczeń. *** Eloise Obudziłam się czując tak wielkie pragnienie, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie, co się tak właściwie stało. Jestem wampirem. Jestem wolna... Ja i Ethan możemy w końcu... Zarumieniłam się na samą myśl o tym. Nagle drzwi od mojego pokoju otworzyły się i stanął w nich Ethan. Kompletnie się nie kontrolując, rzuciłam mu się na szyję i namiętnie pocałowałam. Nie musiałam długo czekać na jego reakcję. Właściwie to miałam wrażenie, że się tego spodziewał. — Cholera! Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo chciałbym cię wziąć tu i teraz, ale najpierw musisz napić się krwi. — Nie chcę krwi, chcę ciebie — powiedziałam i znowu go pocałowałam. — Przysięgam, że jak już oboje się napijemy, nie dam ci spokoju przez resztę dnia i nocy, ale teraz chodź. Jęknęłam niezadowolona, ale posłusznie odsunęłam się od niego. Dopiero teraz dotarło do mnie co się zaraz stanie. Ugryzę człowieka. — Ethan, boję się, nie chcę nikogo zabić. — Będę cały czas przy tobie i zareaguję, jeśli będzie trzeba — powiedział mocno, łapiąc mnie za dłoń. Razem zeszliśmy na dół. Dopiero teraz dotarł do mnie ten cudowny zapach krwi. Mój ukochany jakby to wyczuwając, mocniej ścisnął moją rękę. Pozostali już się pili. Tylko dwie osoby były wolne. Starając się oddychać przez usta, podeszłam do jednej z nich i słuchając rad Ethana ugryzłam siedzącą przede mną kobietę. Gorąca krew trysnęła mi w usta, gasząc palące pragnienie. Piłam zachłannie, chcąc jak najszybciej pozbyć się tego nieprzyjemnego uczucia w gardle. Nie wiedziałam, ile mogę wypić, nie chciałam jej zabić, ale jednocześnie nie chciałam kończyć. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że coś takiego przyjdzie mi do głowy, ale ludzka krew jest naprawdę smaczna. — Wystarczy już Eloise. — Powiedział Ethan, ale ja nie potrafiłam przestać. Piłam dalej, aż poczułam, jak delikatnie mnie odciąga od mojej ofiary. Niechętnie się mu poddałam i spojrzałam na niego. Dopiero gdy przestałam pić, dotarło do mnie, że wciąż czuję pragnienie. — Ethan ja wciąż... Czy ze mną jest coś nie tak? — Nie, to normalne. Jako młody wampir ciągle czujesz pragnienie. To minie i to szybciej niż myślisz. Potem wystarczy tylko nauczyć się samo kontroli i będziesz mieć pełną władzę nad tym, kiedy pić i ile. Wszystko Ci wyjaśnię. Nie martw się kochanie — powiedział, a ja poczułam, jak mój żołądek robi fikołka. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy tak do mnie mówi, ale świadomość, że teraz naprawdę jesteśmy razem, nadała temu słowu zupełnie inny wymiar. Przed rzuceniem się na niego powstrzymywała mnie tylko świadomość, że inny też tu są. Ethan zupełnie jakby czytając mi w myślach, złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął w stronę pokoi. Kiedy tylko miałam pewność, że reszta nas nie widzi, wpiłam się w jego usta. Wpadliśmy do pokoju, namiętnie się całując. W tej chwili nawet koniec świata nie byłby w stanie nas rozdzielić. Zsunęłam Ethanowi jego płaszcz i zaraz zabrałam się za jego koszulkę. Chciałam w końcu zobaczyć na własne oczy te idealnie wyrzeźbione mięśnie, które niejednokrotnie miałam okazję wyczuć podczas tych wielu sytuacji, gdy irytowaliśmy Beliatha. Oderwałam się od niego na chwilę i zlustrowałam to wzrokiem. Był niczym grecki bóg. Przesunęłam dłońmi po jego nagim torsie, z zachwytem obserwując, jak moje palce badają jego mięśnie. — Gdybym wiedział, że aż tak ci się spodobam bez koszulki, to już dawno bym ją dla ciebie zdjął — wyszeptał mi do ucha i delikatnie nas przygryzł. — Teraz twoja kolej złotko — dodał i złapał za zamek mojej sukienki, która już po kilku sekundach dołączyła do jego rzeczy na podłodze. Stałam przed nim w samych koronkowych figach, bo sukienka, którą miałam na sobie, nie wymagała stanika. Przed tym myślałam, że będę się krępować, ale wręcz przeciwnie. Chciałam, żeby na mnie patrzył, żeby mnie dotykał. Chciałam być tylko jego. Ethan wpatrywał się we mnie z nieukrywanym uwielbieniem. — Jesteś piękna. I w końcu tylko moja — wyszeptał, zdjął rękawiczki i delikatnie popchnął mnie na łóżko. — Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak długo na to czekałem. — Dodał, zawisł nade mną i namiętnie mnie pocałował. *** Leżałam wtulona w Ethana i delektowałam się naszą bliskością. W końcu należeliśmy tylko do siebie. Po tych tygodniach, gdzie jedyne, na co mogliśmy sobie pozwolić to buziaki i przytulanie, ta chwila była jedną z najpiękniejszych w moim życiu, a świadomość nieśmiertelności napawała mnie nadzieją na całą wieczność takich chwil. — Było znacznie lepiej, niż to sobie wyobrażałem — powiedział, głaszcząc mnie po głowie. — Zdecydowanie muszę się z Tobą zgodzić. Czułam się jak w niebie. — Miło mi to słyszeć kochanie. Bo czeka nas razem cała wieczność — wyszeptał, a ja nie musiałam nawet na niego patrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, że się uśmiecha. Również się uśmiechnęłam i zaczęłam dokładniej badać palcami jego brzuch. Zapadła cisza, ale to była jedna z tych przyjemnych cisz. Napawaliśmy się sobą i swoją bliskością. Słowa nie były nam potrzebne. — Eloise? — zapytał, przerywając milczenie. — Mmmm? — Wiesz, nigdy nie sądziłem, że to powiem, ale cieszę się, że jesteś ze mną. Pamiętasz, jak opowiadałem Ci o tamtej dziewczynie, z którą rozstałem się tuż przed moją przemianą? — Tak — odpowiedziałam, patrzą na niego zdezorientowana i zaintrygowana jednocześnie. — Po tym, co między nami zaszło, obiecałem sobie, że nigdy się nie zakocham i nigdy nie stworzę stałego związku. Chyba chciałem w ten sposób zabezpieczyć się przed kolejnym zranieniem. Dlatego pozwalałem sobie tylko na jednorazowe przygody. I wszystko było doskonale, dopóki się nie pojawiłaś. Coś ciągnęło mnie do ciebie. Coś, czego nie potrafiłem określić. Nie znosiłem cię za to. I robiłem wszystko, żeby to złamać, żeby się temu nie poddać. Ale bezowocnie. Zrozumiałem w końcu, że moje życie bez ciebie nie ma sensu. Dziękuję, że jesteś ze mną — powiedział, patrząc mi prosto w oczy, a ja wpiłam się w jego usta. Dla kogoś innego mogły być to puste słowa, ale dla mnie to najpiękniejsze wyznanie miłosne na świecie. Doskonale wiedziałam, że Ethan nie lubi nawiązywać relacji. Sparzył się na tym kilka razy i obawia się powtórki z rozrywki, a mimo wszystko dopuścił mnie do siebie na tyle blisko, bym mogła poznać jego prawdziwą twarz. Złośliwego, ale jednak niesamowicie uroczego i czułego mężczyzny, który po prostu doświadczył wiele złego w życiu i tą oschłością i wredotą broni się przed kolejnymi zranieniami. — Ja też cię kocham — powiedziałam cicho tuż przy jego ustach, a on uśmiechnął się delikatnie i ucałował mnie w nos. — Cieszę się, że mnie zrozumiałaś. I muszę przyznać, że jednak nie jesteś aż taka głupiutka, jak myślałem. Chociaż łaciny i tak nie potrafisz się nauczyć. Prychnęłam rozbawiona i powiedziałam. — Może jesteś po prostu kiepskim nauczycielem. — Ach tak? — zawołał i odwrócił nas tak, że leżałam pod nim. — Odwołaj to! — Nigdy — powiedziałam, głośno się śmiejąc. — Zaraz sprawię, że zmienisz zdanie — wymruczał, złapał mnie za ręce i przycisnął je do materaca, a następnie zachłannie wpił się w moje usta. Po chwili Odsunęłam się od niego delikatnie i wyszeptałam. — EGO amo te. Volo ut maneat vobiscum. Vitam sine vobis credere non poteosum = possum. Obsecro te, ne derelinquas me.* Spojrzał na mnie kompletnie zbity z tropu, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się i odpowiedział. — Te amo quoque. Ego numquam relinquo. Vitae sine te, quia non facit sensum.** — I namiętnie mnie pocałował. Z perspektywy czasu warto było się na początku trochę pomęczyć z Beliathem, żeby teraz móc resztę wieczności spędzić z kimś tak cudownym, jak Ethan. *Kocham cię. Chcę być z tobą. Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie. Proszę, nie opuszczaj mnie. **Ja też cię kocham. Nigdy cię nie opuszczę. Życie bez ciebie, nie ma sensu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach